


Violent Delights

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julian and Lucio have a little fun during a party.





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> initially started as a drabble prompt and i made it spicer.--edited as there were some mistakes.

Lucio was so fond of parties. Whether they were extravagant events or just a small group of his friends, there always seemed to be something going on at the palace. Of course, Julian didn’t mind. He enjoyed the dancing, the music, and the conversations despite being in the company that left a bitter taste in his mouth – though, that could be washed down with wine. Ah, there was always so much of it. It was hard to avoid and even harder to say no when offered.

One glass turned into two which quickly became five glasses, sooner than later you’d have consumed at least an entire bottle all while reaching for more. Julian never prided himself on his alcohol tolerance, in fact, drinking ended up a disaster for him most of the time, which is why he naturally avoided it. Yet, during the parties, it was everywhere and Lucio’s friends always pushed you to drink more. At one point, with a teetering gaze, Julian noticed that they were perfectly fine and that he was much more intoxicated than they. It was probably why they kept handing him more and more glasses, thinking that the doctor could stomach as much as they could.

The doctor knew the only way of escaping this horrendous cycle was to leave the party entirely, so when the music began to shift and people turned their attention to something else, he slipped away from their sight and returned to the library. It took longer for him to get there, constantly falling and trying to balance himself beneath a world that shifted every time he lifted his foot. Once he reached to the study, he dropped onto his chair and rested his head on the desk, knocking down a few things on his journey there. He began to doze off until he heard the door opening.

The sound caused him to briefly sober up, jumping to his feet in fright and basically knocking the chair over in his rush to get up. This, of course, merely made his head spin more. It was too dark and the world span too much for him to immediately recognize who was at the door, but the gold that glimmered in the night gave away who it really was.

“Retiring so early?”

“Ahaha… well….” Julian began to shuffle the papers, attempting to draw attention away from his drunken stance. “I should… be …” his head began to fumble and this, of course, gave Lucio the opportunity to pry and poke at the doctor. Showing weakness before a count! It was a foolish thing to do, but Julian didn’t have his wits about him.

“You should be… doing what exactly?” The blond began to slowly approach, footsteps so quiet Julian could barely hear him.

He held his breath when the count was just inches away, eyes slowly bleeding with red. Is that way he hosted the party? Since he knew soon he would not be able to partake in such extravagant events? Thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt a cold hand pressed against his collarbone, slowly bringing him down and pushing him against the bookcase. His face began to burn and his heart began to race when he came face to face with Lucio, palms pressed against the bookcase in hopes of some sort of support. The smell of alcohol was prominent… Lucio had been drinking too and the thought of this brought some ease to Julian’s racing mind. There was no planned hostility in the count’s actions… right?

“Mhmm, well… you know,” he attempted a grin, one edge of his lip curling upwards in a lopsided smile. “ _Doctor stuff_.”

“ _Doctor stuff_ ,” Lucio repeated, voice barely above a whisper, “so vague…” 

Julian could feel the other’s breath, with clawed fingers slowly curling around the doctor’s neck. The feeling of the metal against delicate skin caused him to instantly bring his hands up to the count’s arm, attempting to hold onto it with whatever strength he could muster. “you’re not planning to kill me, are you?” Julian inquired, jest in his tone, fear prominent in his eyes despite.

The count leaned in more, an impish smile on his lips and a devilish shine in his eyes. “Perhaps…” lips kissed Julian’s jaw, teeth grazing the skin right after.

The doctor’s heart was no longer racing in fear, but the sudden excitement of the kiss and the hands around his neck. The claws that dug into his skin and made it ache. The hand released Lucio’s prosthetic arm and instead rested on his shoulders, using him as a support while his legs began to grow weaker with every kiss. Lucio didn’t seem to mind the extra weight, in fact, he was completely unbothered while he bit and kissed the sensitive skin. Lucio made quick work of his neck and shoulders, riddling it with purple and red bruises all different shapes and designs. Blood began to weep from the cuts in his neck where Lucio’s claws dug in, palm still secured against the other’s throat.

“Do you think I could… put my fingers in your mouth?”

The question caught Julian off guard, his head still dizzy from the alcohol. He did not respond to his inquiry with words, but rather actions. Leaving the ‘gauntlet’ on firmly on his neck, he took the count’s other hand and placed a kiss on his fingers, putting them into his mouth. The sight delighted Lucio, his lips pulling up and back, revealing sharp canines. His eyes seemed so focused on the doctor, who sucked on his fingers and purred as he pushed them farther down his throat with a red blush on his cheeks. The sight and feeling made his grip tighten on Julian, who promptly choked, making his excitement grow – he was completely enthralled by the doctor. The way his lips looked, the red blush, the feeling of his tongue wrapped around his fingers… pulling… the way that even when he choked he did not let go of the count.

“Don’t stop,” Lucio purred, his eyes focused on Julian as if he were his prey. It caused a slight bit of fright, Julian had noted the count to be unpredictable and alcohol made it no better.

Yet, the way he pushed up against him, a leg between his, and chest against him Julian couldn’t deny the desire he had felt. Perhaps it was the alcohol that influenced his decisions, the bad ones especially (the bad ones being, getting pinned to the wall by the man you’re working for, his fingers deep in your throat). He removed the count’s fingers from his mouth and before Lucio could protest, Julian began to place kisses along the small of his neck. Hands traveled down from the count’s chest to his hips. Gloved fingers cradled the thick of his thigh, leading the other back onto the desk. Just the feeling of the count around his fingers him made his head rush faster, his blush now burning the skin of his cheeks.

Lucio returned the touches with his own. The claw on his hand was secured on Julian’s throat, but the other grabbed onto his hip tightly. He leaned in more when the doctor placed a kiss on his lips, tasting the desperation on the other. "Jules,” he purred as he pulled away, Julian whining in protest. “What do you want?”

The question intensified the blush on his cheek, surely at this point, the shade would be no different than a beet. Julian averted Lucio’s gaze, he couldn’t bear to look at him– the position he was in was uncouth, the position he wanted to be would be scandalous. Yet the thought of it… It made him bite the insides of his cheek.

“I-I…” he could feel Lucio’s hands wander, fingers playing with the hem of his pants, a cheeky smile on his face. Julian bit his bottom lip, brows furrowed in agony.

Lucio enjoyed seeing Julian like this, he enjoyed seeing vulnerability. Not only because it would establish his dominance but because of the secrets, one could discover through these vulnerable moments. A finger tugged at pant hem, Julian’s fingers digging deeper into Lucio’s thighs. Lucio drank the sight of him, the proud doctor who always had something to say, brought down to nothing. “Come now, be specific, what do you want? You know how to use your words, don’t you?”

He felt claws drag across his jawline, fingers grasping his chin, maneuvering his neck so that it would be exposed. His head was much dizzier than it initially was; the feeling of Lucio’s hot breath against neck pressuring him to finally speak. “I want you,” he mumbled, feeling the other’s lips press down on him. He sighed when teeth dug into him. Julian pulled away and planted a kiss on the count, eyes lulled “I want you,” he purred. “I’ll go on my knees for you.”

There was no more hesitation in Julian’s actions, everything desired had been established. The doctor dropped to his knees, removing the gloves on his hands. Lucio watched as the doctor pulled down the trousers, fingers wrapping around his cock. Lucio shuddered, gripping onto the table behind him, as Julian licked the back of his dick from base to tip, tongue slowly dragging over the slit. His tongue began to wander the diameter of Lucio’s cock. He watched Julian with his hollowed cheeks and swollen lips press against the head, Lucio’s nails digging into the edge of the wooden table, leaving marks, as he tried his best to not completely melt before the doctor.

Julian’s lips wrapped around him, head beginning to bob in a slow rhythm before picking up the pace. Lucio’s breath hitched when Julian began to suck harder, the claws of his prosthetic brushing through the doctor's hair, gripping onto it and giving a thorough pull. The sight of the other gagging on him caused him to moan, fingers firming their grip on Julian once more. His breathing became more noticeable, the count panting, as Julian’s pace quicken remarkably. It was when the doctor took the whole length of Lucio did the count’s eyes roll back. Before he could cum he forcefully removed Julian from him, tugging him by the hair.

“Jules,” his breath was practically labored as he began to search for something in many drawers of the doctor’s desk. “Get on the table.”

Julian began rubbing his cheeks (which were rather sore from how hard he sucked), completely aware of what was happening next. “You’re speaking to me like one of your pets,” he joked.

“Well, you best begin calling me master then, hm?” The thought made his cheeks burn: call Lucio master? Oh... his eyes began to dart side to side, trying to find anything to distract him from those thoughts.

He did not need to jump on the table, just leaning on it would be enough. “Its, ah… in the second drawer… what you’re looking for. A medium sized vial…” The count gave him a weird look, Julian finally getting a good glance at his disheveled expression (he was fairly proud of himself for doing that). His hair was no longer pulled back, his eyes glossy and his cheeks a subtle color of red.  
“Turn around, Jules, make haste,” Lucio commanded to which Julian complied. “I’m not going to ask why the hell you have this on hand–”

“I’m a doctor, my lord--” Julian groaned, interrupted by the feeling Lucio’s hips pressing from behind. Sharp fingers rested beneath his shirt, nails digging in and drawing blood. He attempted to hide the moan by biting his lip, but Lucio continued to draw the dagger-sharp fingers down his back and around towards his chest. The prosthetic wrapped around his throat, trapping the doctor in the count’s grasp. “Do you think me a fool, Jules? Don’t be ridiculous… also,” the grip tightens and the doctor gasps, back arching as his face is brimmed red with arousal and lack of oxygen. “Didn’t we agree to ‘master’ instead?”

He was finally released, chest heaving with delight as he felt the count’s firm grip on his hair bring him leaning towards the table. “Oil is used for many things,” Julian finally replied, feeling hands pull down his trousers, fingers wrapping around his cock. He was still very drunk and still very capable of making unnecessary comments. “For example– a-ah-!” He was cut short by the digging of nails into his hip. The sensation of cool blood trickling down his leg made him push his hips more into the count. When he opened his mouth to speak, Lucio’s grip would tighten silencing him once more.

“Don’t speak back to me,” he hissed, Julian’s head gradually feeling more and more light. “I more than capable of choking you to death, Jules.”  
There was a drunk chuckle from the doctor, who was amused at Lucio’s sudden hostility. “Oh~?” He cooed, biting his finger and moaning into it. “Choke me, master.”

Apparently, Julian’s little display of theatrics did not amuse Lucio. The count, fast and without warning pushed inside of Julian. What a cruel man! Tears brimmed his eyes as he panted, trying to regain his bearings-- though he was not going to complain about the sudden pain, it was quite enjoyable, actually. Lucio showed some mercy by waiting for the other to be brought back to reality before moving anymore. Julian moaned as the count slowly pushed deeper into him and then out once more. As the doctor vocalized his pleasure Lucio began to increase his pace, rolling his hips fast and hard into Julian. His eyes rolled back at the sensations: the count’s hand scratching and cutting his skin once more, the cool blood running down his spine, the feeling of being fucked and held down. It was a good way of silencing any of his comments since the only words he could muster was nonsensical. This, of course, delighted Lucio, seeing the other pinned down and drinking every second of pleasure. Julian acted so proudly, it was delicious seeing him melt so easily.

Julian had to remember where he was, his hand covering his lips and teeth biting on his fingers as he attempted to stifle any obscene sounds from him. It was not too long before he reached his limit. Julian, essentially drunk with passion (and wine) was unable to withhold himself any longer. Eyes watered and vision nearly black the doctor covered his mouth, muffling his particularly loud string of curses and moans, back arching as he came into the count’s hand. Lucio, much like his companion, was aware of the party still going on outside. He leaned into Julian, coming undone into him, sounds muffled by his teeth buried deep into the doctor’s shoulder.

The two did not pull apart immediately, still shaken and heaving from their sudden drive of lust. When they did, they attempted to clean themselves off. Lucio was able to gather himself at a remarkable pace-- he tugged on his red jacket, adjusting it. Julian, on the other hand… Lucio laughed, running several fingers through his hair to push it back once more. He leaned in closer to the doctor, who had placed his trousers back on and was using his shirt to wipe off the blood that stuck to him.

A hand cupped the doctor’s face, placing a ghost of a kiss on the edge of his lips. “I like this look on you, Jules…” he purred, Julian’s face flushing at the comment. So easily undone! It was delightful, he would have stayed longer if it wouldn’t raise suspicion. “Have fun cleaning up.”

Julian raised his brow, clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth as he watched the count disappear. He wasn’t offended, he never expected Lucio to help him do anything really. He just had to make sure everything was back in place before the next morning– or whenever Asra arrived.


End file.
